


Vendedor da Justiça

by MiRz



Series: Dramas de Ouro [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen, Justice, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Milo era o Santo de Ouro de Escorpião. Ele deveria ser o Juiz do exército de Atena, tal como Minos era o Juiz do exército de Hades. Então quando foi exatamente que ele se perdeu no meio do caminho e se transformou em um estelionatário?
Series: Dramas de Ouro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vendedor da Justiça

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda:
> 
> • Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências nas notas finais. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Sentado no topo de um dos tantos precipícios que havia no Santuário, os olhos celestes de Milo observavam a imensidão do mar a sua frente. A forma como o Sol estava baixo com relação ao ápice do céu, fazia seus raios refletirem em luzes brancas sobre o oceano, parecendo ser um imenso espelho ao invés de água. Era uma vista magnífica, mas ele sabia que apesar do mar parecer calmo visto de cima, na orla da praia a realidade era diferente, mostrando uma maré volátil e traiçoeira. Tal como ele.

Apesar de fazer muito tempo, ele recorda-se como se fosse ontem de como era a sua vida antes de ir treinar para conseguir a Armadura de Escorpião. Nascido e crescido em Rodório, ele sempre soube da existência do Santuário e de seus Santos. Para a arcaica vila, não havia no mundo heróis mais honrados do que os Defensores de Atena. Afinal, para servirem a Deusa da Justiça, eles provavelmente eram os homens mais justos e os únicos da raça humana que poderiam responder com exatidão o que era a Justiça.

Lembra-se do dia em que sua modesta casa recebeu a visita surpresa do conselheiro do Grande Mestre, Ares, o Santo de Prata de Altar. Era finalzinho da tarde, hora dele já estar dentro de casa. Sua mãe já havia começado a fazer a janta quando soou a batida. Seu pai atendeu e se espantou com a figura altiva de Ares.

A face do seu pai fechou em preocupação quando o Santo de Prata pediu para conversar com sua mãe e seu pai em particular. Ele olhou para o Santo desconfiado. Será que o Santuário era adepto a sacrifícios e sua família havia sido escolhida? Pelo menos era assim que muitas lendas gregas terminavam.

A conversa não durou minutos, mas para ele, uma criança curiosa, pareceu durar a eternidade até que sua mãe entrou no quarto abruptamente lhe abraçando e lhe beijando em prantos enquanto dizia:

— Graças à Atena! Oh Milo! Eu sempre soube que você era especial. Irá trazer glória a nossa família!

Aos seis anos, Milo só podia se preocupar em ver sua mãe chorando, pois só havia lágrimas quando havia tristeza. Mas então seu pai entrou e tocou seu ombro e lhe olhou orgulhoso.

— Você vai para o Santuário com esse senhor, meu filho — seu pai disse lhe explicando, mas ele ainda não conseguia compreender por quê. — Nossa família foi agraciada com a benção de Atena. O conselheiro nos disse que você nasceu sob a proteção da Constelação de Escorpião.

Eis então que ele havia entendido. Os contos de ninar que os pais contavam para as crianças antes de dormir eram as lendas dos Santos de Atena e suas históricas heroicas. Ele sairia de casa para se tornar um herói igual aos das lendas que sua mãe lhe contava.

Com o peito estufado de orgulho, Milo partiu àquela noite com Ares para o Santuário sob o olhar atento de todos os aldeões. Ele sabia que o povo estava murmurando suas dúvidas, afinal, sua família era umas das mais simples dali. Seus pais mal sabiam escrever seus nomes, mas ali estava o filho deles sendo levado para se tornar um protetor da Terra. Ele nunca mais os viu depois daquele dia.

O início de seus treinos fora a primeira grande decepção. Ao invés de aprender a “socar a cara de alguém”, sua primeira lição foi aprender a ler e a escrever. Era um aprendizado tedioso, que implicaria em ficar em silêncio na enorme biblioteca tentando ler livros velhos e embolorados. Era tanta coisa para ler e estudar, que as visitas programadas para ver seus pais tinham que ser adiadas para poder dar conta de tudo. O lado positivo é que pelo menos havia feito um amigo. Seu nome era Camus e ele vinha da França.

Milo não sabia onde que era a França, mas Camus havia sussurrado que era longe dali.

Assim que aprendeu a ler e escrever tão bem como um adulto, Camus começou a estudar física enquanto ele tinha livros diferentes. Seus livros eram de autores com nomes que variavam de fáceis e conhecidos para complicados e estranhos, como Sócrates, Platão, Polemarco e Trasímaco no primeiro grupo, e Thomas Hobbes, Tomas de Aquino, Vulgata, Hans Kelsen e Hart no segundo grupo. Era nomes estrangeiros que traziam teorias ainda mais complexas para sua pequena cabecinha.

Os professores — no Santuário eram chamados de Mestres — diziam que ele precisava aprender sobre Justiça e as leis do Santuário, pois o Santo de Escorpião era o juiz do exército de Atena, assim como Minos era o juiz do exército de Hades. Caberia a ele julgar seus irmãos de armas se conseguisse a armadura de Escorpião.

Ele não havia gostado dessa função. Naquela época, ele queria a armadura para ser um herói e não para aplicar a justiça contra seus amigos, o fato dele não entender nada do que lia servia para aumentar o desgosto.

Então ele se separou de Camus depois de dois anos no Santuário para prosseguir com treinamento na Ilha de Milos e voltou reluzente vestindo a armadura completa.

— Eu disse a você, Camus. Eu me tornar o Santo de Escorpião era uma questão de _quando_ e não de _se_ — disse orgulhosamente para o amigo.

— Já haviam me dito que os antigos Santos de Escorpião eram todos orgulhosos, mas você realmente supera as expectativas — Camus respondeu ácido.

Milo lembra-se de rir. O humor azedo de Camus havia sido uma das coisas que mais o divertia. Apesar de ser um ataque a sua pessoa, ele não ficou bravo. Ele possuía um pódio, mesmo que Camus tivesse dito em forma de um insulto.

— Você também conseguiu sua armadura. Não finja que está menos orgulhoso de você do que eu estou de mim.

Camus não se dignou a responder, mas pelo leve arquejar dos lábios finos tentando suprir um sorriso, Milo imaginou que Camus estaria tão cheio de si quanto ele próprio.

— Falando nisso, o que vai fazer agora que voltou? — Milo quis saber.

— Vou voltar para a Sibéria. Inscrevi-me para ser o Mestre do próximo Santo de Cisne.

— Mestre? Combina com você. Chato, mandão e nada divertido — provocou o Escorpião.

— Espero que sua Agulha Escarlate seja mais afiada que a sua língua, pois esta é apenas irritante.

— Não seja tão fresco, Camus. Sabe que nunca é divertido se tornar um aprendiz. Eu sei que odiei os meus mestres.

— Odiava porque parecia que você tinha formigas na sua cadeira, então eles tinham que lhe bater com régua para você parar quieto e não atrapalhar mais ninguém. Apenas eu era vítima da sua hiperatividade.

— Foi bastante decepcionante a realidade dos treinos, confesso. Imaginava que iam me colocar para duelar contra um leão, mas ao invés disso me colocaram sentado na frente de um livro. — Milo fez careta, colando a língua para fora em nojo após falar.

Ele passou um bom tempo com Camus. Apesar de o ruivo reclamar a maior parte do tempo, também não se dignou a se afastar, por isso Milo sabia que ele também sentiu sua falta, mas eventualmente ambos se despediram.

Milo lembra-se que ao olhar em direção à Rodório, ele pensou em seus pais pela primeira vez em anos e àquela havia sido a primeira vez que decidiu ir visitá-los depois que começou a treinar. Imaginou que eles estariam magoados com ele por ter demorado tanto em visitá-los, mas sabia que eles o perdoariam quando o visse consagrado a Santo de Ouro.

Mas então ele teve sua segunda grande decepção. Sua casa estava abandonada. Não havia sinais de seus pais. Será que eles haviam se mudado?

— Milo? É você mesmo? — disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Era uma garota do povoado, alguns anos mais velha do que ele, mas que não recordava o nome nem mesmo nos dias de hoje.

— Sim. Onde estão meus pais? — perguntou sem paciência para delongas.

— Oh, você não sabe? — De repente, ela pareceu cautelosa.

— Sei do quê? — Milo sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso. — Anda, me diga, do que eu não sei? — questionou mais uma vez, ficando mais impaciente.

— Alguns anos atrás, tivemos uma epidemia na vila. Seus pais… Bem, eles não eram mais tão jovens e…

A garota não precisou terminar a frase para ele compreender qual havia sido o destino de seus pais. Ao invés de ser assaltado pela tristeza da perda, ele foi assaltado pela fúria da injustiça.

Seus pais eram pessoas boas e não mereciam morrer antes que fosse necessário. Uma morte natural.

Ele queria que alguém pagasse por suas mortes, mas quem há de ser o culpado? A doença? A natureza? Deus? Não havia culpados para punir. Seria esse um sinal da ausência da justiça?

Imerso em pensamentos, ele ignorou a garota tentando chamar sua atenção e voltou ao Santuário. Não havia mais nada a ser feito além da aceitação.

Os dias passaram em monotonia. Não havia muita coisa a ser feita além de aguardar alguma coisa que eles nem mesmo sabiam o que era. Camus havia partido. Mu havia partido há anos, deixando Aldebaran como primeira barreira dos Doze Templos. Saga ninguém sabia dele. Alguns acreditavam que ele havia morrido. Outros achavam que ele estava em uma missão secreta a mando do Grande Mestre. Corria o boato de que ele tentara impedir os aliados do traidor Aiolos de invadir o Santuário.

Milo não se interessava por nada disso e nem queria saber o que os demais Santos de Ouro faziam. Ele queria uma briga. Queria uma luta para soltar a adrenalina que sentia, por isso, valendo-se do ditado popular que diz que quem procura acha, manteve o olho atento em Aiolia de Leão, o irmão do traidor.

Foi quase como um desejo doentio que Milo almejava que Aiolia se provasse um traidor igual o irmão para ele poder ter o que fazer. Ter uma desculpa para sua unha crescer e picar, afinal, fazia parte da natureza do escorpião picar quem se aproximasse.

O Grande Mestre talvez tenha percebido sua inquietação, por isso o deixou responsável em julgar os crimes cometidos pelos soldados, aprendizes e servos.

As leis do Santuário eram mínimas. Chamavam-se Leis das Doze Tábuas[1] que traziam doze preceitos e seus artigos correspondentes que variavam de direito civil a penal.

Naquela época, havia uma onda de crimes de assembleia noturna[2]. O culto a Deusa era um só e qualquer questão civil ou diversa deveria ser levado ao Grande Mestre, por isso encontros na calada da noite eram presumidos como conspirações contra o Santuário e tinham pena de morte, as quais Milo executava sem nem precisar piscar duas vezes.

Os casos mais chatos de julgar eram aqueles relacionados aos direitos prediais e seus frutos. Geralmente aconteciam nas fazendas de Rodório, onde um senhor de terra achava que tinha direito ao fruto do outro porque caía ao seu lado da divisa.

Havia uma coisa, porém, que ninguém lhe falara quando disseram que ele seria um julgador: que seu coração endureceria a cada julgamento.

Milo se pergunta ainda nos dias de hoje, quando foi que ele havia parado de simpatizar com o choro, com a tristeza e com a injustiça?

Os anos foram se passando. Suas decisões tornavam-se mais frias e menos empáticas. A execução de alguém já não lhe impedia de dormia e ele deixou de ouvir os gritos dos culpados em seus sonhos. Então veio a ordem para executar Albiore de Cefeu na Ilha de Andrômeda, acusado de conspiração contra a Deusa.

Àquela altura, Milo já não questionava mais, já não estava interessado em produzir provas ou permitir o contraditório e a ampla defesa. A palavra do Grande Mestre valia mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas chegando lá, ele teve um único obstáculo. Uma criança. Era um aprendiz, não devia ter mais que oito anos, e ao vê-lo prestes a atacar seu mestre, tentou protegê-lo do golpe fatal com o próprio corpinho miúdo.

Anos depois, Milo percebe que aquele momento seria a sua terceira grande decepção, pois apenas ao olhar nos olhos de um inocente ao matá-lo, que percebemos o quão suja é a nossa alma. Naquele milésimo de segundo, ele lembrou-se que queria ser um Santo de Ouro para se tornar um herói, mas lá estava ele fazendo o papel do algoz.

Mas uma ordem havia sido dada. E uma ordem do Grande Mestre tinha peso de lei.

Então, ele compreendeu que lei não é sinônimo de justiça. E foi com essa nova lição, que ele absolveu Hyoga dias depois, quando o confronto das Doze Casas ocorreu.

Agora, depois das Doze Casas, depois de assistir o caos da batalha contra Poseidon e depois de ser ressuscitado após a Guerra Santa, ele, Milo de Escorpião, o Juiz, ainda não sabia o que era justiça. Ele era apenas um estelionatário que vendia uma ideia de justiça. Havia sido assim quando executou aqueles soldados quando Saga usurpou o posto de Grande Mestre. Quando ele matou Albiore e aquele aprendiz. Quando salvou Hyoga e o permitiu continuar a subir as escadarias apenas para ele assassinar o seu melhor amigo. Quando ele julgou Camus com tanta inflexibilidade na sua nova alcunha de “renegado” para descobrir novamente que seu julgamento foi falho e a verdade era muito maior.

Talvez fosse melhor mesmo a justiça pertencer a deuses como Atena, e a natureza, como fora com a morte dos seus pais.

A pergunta eterna, porém, ainda continua ressoando em sua mente, mesmo sabendo que nunca obterá uma resposta: o que é justiça?

  
  


**_Fim_ **

**Notas de Rodapé:**

[1] Leis das Doze Tábuas constitui origem do direito romano, o direito da qual o Brasil descende. Antes das Leis das Doze Tábuas, na República Romana, as leis eram aplicadas pelos pontífices e representantes da classe dos patrícios e eram secretos para o conhecimento dos plebeus, visto que geralmente eram utilizados contra eles. Terentílio, um plebeu, em 462 a.C propôs que um código oficial fosse feito para dar o conhecimento das leis à população, mas a proposta foi negada. Apenas em 451 a.C que a proposta foi aceita e as Doze Tábuas foi criada. Ela carrega esse nome exatamente porque foram publicadas em doze tabletes de madeira e penduradas no Fórum Romano para que todos pudessem ler.

[2] Esse crime realmente foi estipulado nas leis das Doze Tábuas, que dizia: “Se alguém promove em Roma assembleias noturnas, que seja morto”. Para quem tiver a curiosidade, a informação foi retirada desse site. Onde podemos ver quais eram as Leis das Doze Tábuas: <https://pt.slideshare.net/antoniojoseassiscastro/a-lei-das-doze-tbuas-histria-e-direito>

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Aqui está a terceira fanfic do meu desafio de escrever algo centrado em cada um dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, essa daqui é a do Milo. Dãr!  
> Coloquei um pouco de direito na história? Sim, eu coloquei. Lembro alguma coisa das minhas aulas de Direito Romano? Quase nada. Mas a história das Leis das Doze Tábuas foi uma das poucas coisas que eu lembro da minha época de bixete na faculdade.  
> Desculpe os erros. Como costume, eu não reviso meus textos, então podem falar se houver algo de errado que incomodem muito vocês, eu juro que não mordo. ;)  
> Espero que tenham gostado, porque como sempre, eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Obrigada a todos que leram e um beijão de megawatts de luz!


End file.
